An Offer Too Good to Refuse
by Keirra
Summary: When Sakura makes a tipsy confession to her best friend, Ino suprises her by offering to help out with her "problem". Just a cute little story off my tumblr. Ino/Saku


**Rating:** T

 **Words:** 819

 **Pairing:** Ino/Sakura

 **Author Note:** Look at me trying to be organized and not just throw you into story! Woot! We will see how often I do this haha. I'm also making more of an effort to make sure my tumblr writings make it on this site so they are easier to find/read. I took requests for a meme on tumblr (all about different kinds of kisses) and this is what I did with the prompt for this ship an a "goofy" kiss.

* * *

Ino had said it so naturally that at first Sakura was sure she misheard.

"What was that Ino-pig?"

Ino shot her a glare, the usual reaction to her nickname, before the irritation melted off her face to be replaced by a slightly tipsy smile. "I said, if you are so worried about it I'll be your first."

Sakura could feel her face turning red and knew it had nothing to do with the alcohol she had ingested. They were both sitting on the floor in their living room, having rented an apartment together shortly after Ino's 18th birthday. Tonight was their traditional girl's night in, drinks, snacks, giving each other manis and pedis and (most important of all) girl talk when Sakura had blurted out her carefully guarded worries about kissing. Her lack of experience to be precise. Between being hung up on a missing-nin and dedicating herself to her training romance had been all but absent in her life.

In short 19 year old Sakura Haruno had never been kissed and was scared that she would be terrible at it.

Also there was only one person she wanted to kiss, someone she wasn't sure would welcome it.

Someone who had just offered to _teach_ her how to kiss.

"Well, what do you say Forehead?" Ino asked, setting her wine glass aside and crawling towards her. The way her pajama shirt hung down below her gave Sakura a _very_ good view and she could feel her heart starting to race.

 _Was this for real?_ She wondered, she knew Ino hadn't drank that much and she would be lying if she said she hadn't fantasized about what kissing her best friend would be like…

While her thoughts were racing, debating about whether this was appropriate or if this bottle of wine might be stronger than normal of _oh god is Ino really offering to kiss me?_ Ino had closed the distance between them and settled herself on her knees in front of her.

"Sakurrrrra," she purred, pulling the other girl's attention back to her, reaching out to drag her finger along the edge of her jaw. "Don't over think this, do you trust me?"

Sakura nodded, eyes wide and her heart racing, and Ino smiled.

"Then just let this happen."

Ino leaned forward, and Sakura couldn't help but close her eyes. If she had kept them open she might have seen it coming, but that was part of the point of closing your eyes right?

Ino missed, her lips landing only partly on Sakura's but mostly on her chin. Green eyes flew open in surprise as Ino started to giggle.

The laughing blonde pulled away flopping onto the floor behind her, gasping out words between her peals of laughter that when strung together said something like this: "I'm trying to teach you to kiss and I miss, omg you can't plan this stuff, this shouldn't be so funny, and give me a moment and I'll try again."

Sakura, frowning because she didn't quite see what was so funny about this and more than a bit miffed about not getting her kiss, decided to take matters into her own hands. Quickly she moved forward so her body was above Ino's and, as soon as she could reach, pressed her mouth firmly against Ino's laughing one. Ino went still below her, the giggles cutting off suddenly and Sakura had a moment of panic.

 _Oh god what if she was playing a joke one me?_ She wondered desperately, _I'm kissing my best friend and I'm going to ruin-_ was as far as her racing thoughts got before Ino started kissing back. Her arms reached around Sakura, pulling the pink haired girl closer to her, as her tongue darted out to lick along her bottom lip. Surprised at the contact, Sakura gasped and Ino's tongue darted into her mouth. Ino moved her lips and tongue against Sakura's in ways she had never considered in all the time she had imagined this exact moment.

When they finally broke apart, both taking deep, ragged breaths, Sakura's face was pink and her lips swollen from the kisses. Ino's hands were buried in pink locks and she was smiling widely.

"Is it," Sakura gasped, "is it always like that?"

Ino shook her head, "no but it is when you are kissing someone _very_ special it is."

Sakura stared down at Ino, trying to work out what was being said because she could tell by the glint in her eyes that she was trying to say something important. _Could she, maybe, feel the same?_ Sakura wondered.

Figuring that it couldn't hurt to ask, they were after all still in each other's arms and flushed from their earlier kiss, she asked.

"Am I special to you Ino?"

Ino answered her with a smiled and pulled her down for another kiss and that was all the answer Sakura needed.


End file.
